


Kangaroo Jack and Brock (who would totally fight a koala, drunk or not)

by obscureshipyard



Series: Hydra Husbands [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jack pov, Light Angst, M/M, jealous Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Brock gets jealous, he’s super mature about it… not.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Hydra Husbands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Kangaroo Jack and Brock (who would totally fight a koala, drunk or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who thinks Manu Bennett and Frank Grillo look like freaking cousins or something? Seriously, buff, tan, brown eyes, black hair, just swarthy as fuck, medium-tall, tough guys who like to smile (those gorgeous smiles), crack shitty jokes, then kick some ass… maybe it’s just me.
> 
> But since I write fanfic it’s now me and Brock that think this. Spoiler alert: he doesn’t take it well.
> 
> Could be set in a completely different verse or in this series anywhere in their relationship after they start hooking up in part 1. I just enjoyed this idea too much to not write this down.
> 
> Also, thanks to a brilliant comment on another work in this series this weird little scrap of fluff got an awesome name.

Jack yawned as his well-used body threatened to pull him into sleep. Brock was rinsing his mouth in the bathroom sink. At only three in the afternoon, they already spent majority of their day fucking like rabbits.

Brock had pounced on Jack in the kitchen as he finished breakfast, bent him over the table, and used his mouth to make Jack whimper. Once Jack was nearly mad with desperation, Brock dragged them off to the bedroom. Brock fucked Jack through two orgasms before allowing himself to come. They sank into sleep together and Jack was sure it was over. Waking up with trembling legs thrown over Brock’s shoulders as he sloppily sucked Jack to another orgasm proved the assumption wrong.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what exactly inspired the marathon we just had?" Jack rested on his side, ogling Brock’s naked body. Brock didn’t respond at first, leaning against the sink staring at the mirror. Just as Jack was ready to scold Brock for his vanity the other man spoke.

"What the fuck kind of a name is _Manu_?" Brock mangled the name as he said it, his face pinched like it left a bad taste behind.

Jack's heart sank. He didn't mind Brock's jealousy as much as having to think about his own past. “You’ve been talking to my sister.” 

“Seriously, it’s stupid as fuck!” Brock griped. He walked back into the bedroom and stretched out next to Jack. His hazel-brown eyes were bright. Jack knew him well enough to read the tension on his face.

"It's Māori." Jack softly replied. He fell back onto the bed wishing he could forget the name and all the baggage attached to it. He’d been seventeen years old for fuck’s sake--just an idiot kid full of hormones and confusion.

They’d been on the rugby team together, pretty good friends, too. They’d hooked up after practice one damn time, but it was enough. Word spread fast in their small town. It hadn’t gone well for Jack.

Jack had the perspective of time now, but when his parents first told him to pack up and get out, it felt like the world was ending. He remembered his sister crying, not single a tear shed by his mother or father.

He joined the army and never looked back. He was angry for a long time, but it wasn’t Manu’s fault, it wasn’t Jack’s. He knew that now. He’d been Jack’s first kiss, his first realization that he was anything but straight, and his first time falling for warm brown eyes, broad shoulders, and gorgeous tan skin.

"It’s a stupid name." Brock's grumbled consternation cut through the fog of painful memories.

“Is it the name you really have a problem with?” Jack let his eyelids drop closed. He could feel a headache threatening.

"Yeah! I bet I could kick his koala ass any day of the week." Brock pounded his fist into his opposite palm.

"I'm sorry, have you been secretly drinking this whole time and I missed it?"

"I'm better in bed than he was, right? Like, you know you traded up, right? I mean, he's pretty and all but I'm better, right?" He babbled. Jack realized how shaken Brock was by the whole thing. His sister was going on his shit list for stirring up ancient history like this.

"God, did she show you a picture or something?" He looked up at the ceiling begging for answers.

"Shared his social media page with me. He looks…he's alright looking." Brock’s voice got quiet.

Jack hadn’t seen Manu in years, hadn’t even thought to look him up, but he remembered what he looked like in high school. No wonder Brock was antsy. At the time, Jack felt freaking blessed that the hottest guy in school not only liked him but wanted to fool around with him. Now that blessing felt like a curse.

"I haven't seen or thought about him in literal decades. I'm not with _you_ because I can't be with him. I'm with you because I love you." Jack grabbed a hold of Brock's shoulders and rolled so he lay on top. "And yes, I think you're prettier. And yes, I traded up. And yes, you're better in bed. Although, we were just kids at the time. I might have to check on that…'' Jack let his tease hang in the air between them.

Looking down he expected to find Brock looking cross and ready to gripe some more. Instead, he looked surprised, honey-brown eyes were wide as they stared up at him.

"You love me?" His voice added to the shock on his face.

Jack was sure he’d said it before, but it wasn’t like they were big on verbal affection. It was part of why they understood each other so well, but also why they didn't. Neither man was good at talking about emotions when it came to their relationship. 

"I love you." Jack planted a kiss on Brock's slack lips. "I love you." Another on his chin. "I love you." He moved down Brock's body, kissing the words into every inch of skin.

By the time Jack rested comfortably between Brock's thighs the man beneath him was a shuddering mess. Jack took his time. His body gave a throb of appreciation but after three orgasms he was satisfied with making Brock come undone.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments let me know you're there <3


End file.
